Lost rabbit
by arvinsharifzadeh
Summary: Daffodil got lost and Clifford and his friends need to find her.


One day at the apartment, Daffodil decided to go outside for a walk. She wanted to tell Emily to take her, but she wasn't here. She decided to go off on her own. For hours, Daffodil was walking around the block. Suddenly, a heavy wind blew her bow off of her head. Daffodil ran off and tries to get it back, but she suddenly fell down the sewer. Daffodil tries to get up, but she was completely hurt. She was whining to get out, but no one can hear her. She hope that someone will help save her. Meanwhile, Clifford was playing with his sockspider. When he threw it so hard, it went into Emily's room. When he went inside to get it, he realized that Daffodil wasn't here.

Clifford said, "Hey, where Daffodil?"

Clifford went inside Daffodil's bed, but she wasn't in there. He decided to check the livingroom, the kitchen, the laundry room, the bathroom, the courtyard, the game room, and the parent room, but she was no where to be found. He was getting worried, so he went to find Emily, but notice that Emily was still at school. Clifford decided to get some help from his friends. He went to Jorge's apartment for help.

Clifford said, "Jorge, are you here?"

Jorge said, "Hey Clifford, what up?"

Clifford said, "Daffodil had gone missing."

Jorge gasped and said, "Missing."

Clifford said, "Yeah. We need to fine her."

Jorge said, "Okay, I think I know who can help. Zubat, I choose you."

Zubat came out of his Pokeball. Clifford wondered what it is, so he check his Pokedex to find out.

Pokedex said, "Zubat, blind Pokémon with supersonic powers. Zubat live in caves and hate to fly outside in daylight."

Clifford said, "Wow, that so cool."

Jorge said, "Zubat, go and find Daffodil."

Zubat nodded and went searching for Daffodil.

Clifford said, "What can we do to help?"

Jorge said, "You and I will get the other and do a search party around the city. Zubat will covered for us until we make it."

Clifford said, "Right."

So Clifford and Jorge went to get Flo, Zo, and Norville to help find Daffodil. Meanwhile, Zubat flew high in the city looking for Daffodil. He search all around the city, but couldn't find her. Later, he saw one of Daffodil's bow. He went back to the apartment to give it to Jorge. Meanwhile, Clifford and his friends are searching for Daffodil. Clifford looked outside, at the front of the building. Flo and Zo searched down the basement. Jorge searched at the top of the building. Norville searched through the forest, but they still couldn't find her.

Zo said, "Sorry Clifford."

Flo said, "We tried, but we still couldn't find her."

Clifford said, "But what if something bad happen to her. Rabbits are not suppose to wonder out the city by themselves. They could be capture, hurt, or worse kill.

Norville said, "Now don't you worry little red. I think Daffodil is ganna be alright."

Soon, Zubat flew in and gave the bow to Jorge.

Jorge said, "Hey, it Daffodil's bow."

Zo said, "She must of lost it."

Clifford gasped and said, "Oh Daffodil."

Flo said, "Now what are we gonna do?"

Norville said, "Wait, I got an idea. Venonat, I choose you."

Venonat came out of his Pokeball. Clifford wonder what is it.

Pokedex said, "Venonat, a Bug Pokémon. Its eyes function as radar allowing it to see in the dark."

Clifford said, "Wow, cool."

Norville said, "Venonat, I want you to pick up some rabbit radar."

Venonat nodded and started to pick up a rabbit radar. Pretty soon, Venonat found the radar and told the other to follow him. Venonat took Clifford and his friends to where Daffodil is. Pretty soon, they found Daffodil in the sewer.

Clifford gasped and said, "Daffodil."

Daffodil said, "Huh, who said that?"

Clifford said, "Up here."

Daffodil looked up and said, "Clifford, you found me."

Jorge said, "Are you okay?"

Daffodil said, "Not really. I kind of hurt my paw after I fell."

Clifford said, "Oh dear, we need something to pull Daffodil up."

Zo said, "Just leave it to me. Bulbasaur, I choose you."

Bulbasaur came out of his Pokeball. Clifford wonder what it is.

Pokedex said, "Bulbasaur. It bears the seed of a plant on its back from birth. The seed slowly develops. Researchers are unsure whether to classify Bulbasaur as a plant or animal. Bulbasaur are extremely calm and very difficult to capture in the wild."

Clifford said, "Wow."

Zo said, "Bulbasaur, use vine whip to pull Daffodil up."

Bulbasaur nodded and he used vine whip to pull Daffodil up from the sewer. After that, they all cheer.

Daffodil said, "Wow, thank you guys for saving me."

Flo said, "It was no problem."

Jorge said, "Here your bow Daffodil."

Daffodil said, "Oh thank you Jorge."

Clifford said, "So, what were you doing in the sewer?"

Daffodil said, "I was taking a walk until the wind blew me down the sewer."

Norville said, "Well, we're so glad your okay."

Daffodil said, "Thank guys, but my paw still hurt from the fall."

Clifford said, "Wait, I know just the thing. Chimecho, I choose you."

Chimecho came out of his Pokeball.

Clifford said, "Chimecho, use heal bell to heal Daffodil's paw."

Chimecho nodded and he heal Daffodil's paw with heal bell. Pretty soon, Daffodil was feeling all better.

Daffodil said, "Hey, my paw is okay. Oh thank you so much."

Clifford said, "No problem. Happy to help."

Jorge said, "Now, let get home before we get into more trouble."

The gang nodded and they went back home to their apartment.

The End.


End file.
